The body of a typical vehicle has a floor with a rigid floor structure. In these vehicles, the passenger compartment is usually defined in part by a floor covering for the floor structure. This floor covering may include, for instance, a sound attenuating silencer overlying the floor structure and carpeting overlying the silencer. Generally speaking, the performance of the silencer in attenuating sound is a product of, among other things, its thickness.